


Coming Home

by misura



Category: Warbreaker - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 05:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15988481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Siri returns to her father in Idris.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isilloth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/gifts).



Guilt. Relief. Surprise. From the expression on his face, Siri knew there were a thousand questions her father wanted to ask her.

Being a king, of course, he wasn't going to voice a single one of them. At least, not in front of Hallandren's God King. Siri's husband. _The man I love_ \- and who could have ever seen _that_ coming, only a short year ago? Siri was barely able to believe it herself.

Three people moved to help her off of her horse (as if she had become an invalid all of a sudden): the guardsman backed off first, face pale. No doubt the poor guy was now imagining the many terrible punishments he might have earned himself by accidentally bumping into his king or, worse, the God King.

Siri managed to keep a straight face. Not sure whether to giggle or scowl helped.

Susebron and her father eyed one another, neither of their expressions giving away anything. It would have suited them both if Siri had used the moment to descend by herself, but the truth was that while her pregnancy hadn't turned her incapable of doing anything she'd been perfectly capable of doing by herself before ( _yet_ ), she did want this visit to go well.

Putting both her father and her husband in a bad mood before the talks had even begun wasn't going to help accomplish that. Worse: they might decide to team up against her, and then where would she be?

Susebron hesitated, glancing up at Siri.

She smiled at him, hoping he'd get the hint.

He did, leaving it to her father to help down his daughter. _His obviously pregnant daughter._

"You are well?" He'd been worried for her. Chances were, he still was. News didn't travel quickly from T' Telir to Idris, and what news did arrive might be somewhat lacking in accuracy.

_Vivenna saved all of you, exactly as you'd always hoped she would._

_She just didn't need to marry the God King to do it._

"Very well," Siri said. "And very happy," she added, before giving in to an impulse she was sure she hadn't felt for at least ten years and hugging him. "Father."

"Siri. My daughter."

_Oh well. I guess that it's better to have things start with tears than to end with them._


End file.
